Piccolo's Victory?
by RikkuKashi
Summary: After years of training and waiting, Piccolo can finally finish what he started. Will nothing be able to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I so do not own DBZ. I wish I did, but what are you going to do about it. This story was written for a friend. So he had better enjoy it.

Children crying. Women Screaming. Mayhem and destruction surrounded him. An evil, sadistic glint began to twinkle in his eye. He loved it. The smirk on his face grew wide, and then fell, as he took on a more serious look to face his former allies. Goku took lead in front of the other Z Warriors. Shock, hurt, anger, and betrayal filled his eyes.

"Piccolo, you have to stop!" he shouted.

"Why?" Piccolo answered with a confused look on his face. "This is fun."

This was not the answer Goku expected to hear.

"We don't want to fight you, but we will if we have too." Krillin stated from his position behind his friend.

"So be it." Piccolo said and fired a massive blast in the direction of Goku, determined to 'play' with him first.

Goku shoved Krillin out of the way, before shielding himself with his arms. As the smoke cleared, Krillin and Yamcha scanned the destroyed piece of land, praying to Kami that Goku survived.

Suddenly a shadowed figure spoke, "Please Piccolo, I thought you were my friend. We have fought side by side for years! I thought of you as a brother! A second father to my son!" Tears now falling from his eyes.

Piccolo smiled and laughed at this. "You Saiyans are all the same." He began. "Your son and I had the same conversation not too long ago."

Fear began to fill Goku's eyes. "Where is Gohan? What did you do to him?"

"Well, he tried to talk sense into me, so I beat some into him." he said. "But don't worry, I've brought you something to remember him by." And with that, he threw the severed head of Gohan at his father's feet.

Krillin and Yamcha's heads hung low as they said a silent goodbye to their friend. Suddenly they were thrown back by a massive power surge as Goku powered up to SSJ-3. No longer could he control his anger. The death of his son at the hands of this monster was the last straw.

Piccolo was pleased. For years he had wanted to finish their fight from long ago. Now that he has ascended, he can finally do that. "I'll tell you what Goku, I'll give you a chance to kill me in one shot. All or nothing."

He didn't have long to wait as Goku took his all too familiar stance.

"Ka – Me"

Piccolo placed two fingers to his forehead, signaling his Special Beam Cannon.

"Ha – Me"

Piccolo closed his eyes, preparing for what was to come.

"Ha!!!!!"

At the release of the wave, Piccolo phased out and appears behind Goku, kicking him in the back.

So there is the first part of the story. Hopefully in the next part, I will be able to finish the fight and explain a few things about some other people.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah still don't own it. Felt bad about not finishing it. Since I kept harping to a friend about a story she started 8 years ago and hasn't started, I thought I would take a stab at doing this one again.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp…

Vegeta had just finished putting the final coordinates in the Capsule ship when he felt a massive power surge. He knew that Kakarot would fight with all he had but he hadn't expected him to jump to SSJ-3 this quickly. The two young Saiyan boys came running into the cockpit confirming with Vegeta what they had just felt.

"That was my dad wasn't it?" Goten asked. "Wow he sure is strong. I bet he could beat that demon king and then we wouldn't have to leave."

"Yeah dad. I bet if me and Goten fused together we could go and help and then we would win." Trunks said excitedly.

Vegeta smirked at the two boys. Impressed by their intense desire to fight and defend their families and home, he couldn't help but be very proud in that moment to call those boys Saiyans, the last of the Saiyans. He quickly pushed those feelings aside, blaming his wife's silly influences over him for his moment of weakness, and spoke in a firm tone, "Know this, a Saiyan never retreats from a battle. But a Saiyan also knows when regroup and rethink his battle strategy. Kakarot knows this is the only opportunity we will have and he is giving us this chance."

Goten pulled on Trunks' arm and whispered something sheepishly to his friend. Trunks "Uhh, dad, can Goten and I go eat?

Vegeta nodded, 'Figures Kakarot's brat would want to eat at a time like this.'

Dr. Briefs entered the cockpit at this time, almost knocked down by the two small blurred images that flew past him. "Vegeta, my boy, I have just helped my wife place the rest of her things into cargo hold and she is just now in the galley helping Bulma get dinner started. Why don't you go down and I will deal with getting the ship up and moving. Also I just wanted to let you know we installed a play area for the boys, its right around the corner from the-"

"There will be no need for play old man. The only thing those boys will concern themselves with is training and growing stronger. If Kakarot can't destroy that Green Bean down there, then there will be nothing to stop him from trying to take over the universe. So I will be heading to the Gravity Room and you will inform the boys they will do the same after they finish eating. If I find that they have even stepped foot in that play room, I will blow that part of the ship off. Oh, and tell your daughter to pack a meal for me and send it with the Trunks." He didn't trust it to make it back if Goten carried it.

And with that he stalked off, pausing only a moment at the window. Peering out the glass, Vegeta focused on a small area smoking in the distance. Closing his eyes, he searched for that familiar energy signature, and when he found it, a voice echoed through his head, 'Thank you Vegeta. I knew you would know what to do. Take care of Goten. I'll try to hold Piccolo off as long as I can. Krillin, Yamcha, and I will do all we can to buy you some time.'

Vegeta shook his head. He would never admit it out loud, but he admired Goku, yeah, he would do him this one small thing and call him Goku. 'Thanks Vegeta, I admire you too.' Blushing, Vegeta screamed, "ARRRGGGGHHHHH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD KAKAROT!"

Before the ship was out of range Goku reached out once more and said told his son goodbye before retuning his focus back to the battlefield.

Yamcha and Krillin still stood in the background. Yamcha looked off in the distance to notice what looked like a capsule ship taking off. "Hey baldy, isn't Bulma's house over in that direction?"

"Yeah, why are you asking, you should know that?" Krillin said.

"Well it's just that I thought I saw a space ship leaving from there."

"WHAT!" Krillin sweat dropped, but was quickly brought back to the fight by a small blast thrown at his feet by Piccolo.

"The next one is in your chest. Pay attention. I want an audience for my greatest triumph." And with that, Piccolo brought his attention back to Goku, "So where were we. Oh yeah, I believe it was your move."


End file.
